the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rachim
PLEASE GO TO TALK PAGE 2 FOR OLD MESSAGES Hi, welcome to House of Anubis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the House of Anubis Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NeneG (Talk) 19:46, February 15, 2011 Hi I was wondering why you deleted the Template:InfoboxCharacter. I honestly think it looked better and was more organized than the default wikia one. --KataraFan Thanks Hey Rachim, thanks for being really nice to me ever since I went onto this Wikia, I want to also thank you for making me User of The Week. Sincerley Your Friend, Katie14 ") Can i creat a page for the Belgium VIctor and Rufus Agent45 Thanks for being a great admin! Luh-v the wikia. bord do u want to chat Agent45 hey I dislike Mara a lot and i was wondering if i'm allowed to make a blog explaining why i dislike her BTW i made a list of them with a Patrome shipper on the victorious wiki through our talk pages "Just come out so we can talk' …or sing about it."' 05:05, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Alipuppy3 Hey I totaly love House of Anubis, I am new to wikia so I'm trying to help out with a wikia that I will love :). Please wall me back with anyone thing I can do :D. Alipuppy3 22:54, December 29, 2011 (UTC) i know it's a little late but happy new years to you "Just come out so we can talk' …or sing about it."' 05:27, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I can't belive you took away NeneG's rights. The nice girl act was a lie. Watch your back -CRASH1313 We gotta talk. ASAP. And I mean all of us admins. ~Punxarox! Talk to meee!! 02:48, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ignore last comment The Wikia I recently received a message on my talk page about how to fix up the wiki. I have to agree with some of the points the user mentioned and am writing a reply to hem right now. If you want to view it, here's the link to it. The one thing I don't agree with is the pairing pages. If the user has't noticed, Fabina and Amfie have both been used on the show and website, so for all we know, the people on Nickelodeon like our pairing names and use them. ♠ And the Band Played ♠''' ∞ Songs We Had Never Heard ∞''' But We Danced Anyways...∑ 19:45, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Heyyy Rachim. Its hoa here. Just wanted to tell you that im sorry for the pictures. I still am new a little, but im sorry. I dont mean to replace the photos. Btw, how many warnings can you get? Well bye Rachim! Hoa619 04:26, January 12, 2012 (UTC)hoa619 Appreciation and a few Editing questions! Hi! So, I'm a new member and all, but I've been lurking on this wiki since it was created (or more accurately since the houseofanubisofficial.wikia.com one was created). I know that there are pages for the Dutch and German versions of characters, but noticed they aren't editable. Would it be possible for me to flesh some of these out? I've watched both versions and would be able to make some of the pages better (Mara Sabri, for example). Also, just curious, but are certain pages uneditable to prevent vandilization? I had wanted to add a "hint" on the Jara page and saw it was locked as well as Poppy's page. It's a shame if that's the case. Love the wiki. You all are doing a great job, but I felt the need to finally contribute! Thanks, ThatArtGirl 07:55, January 12, 2012 (UTC) PLZE help. Hey i am new here but i was wondering if you help me? Okay so in my class we have to write a book, and i asked if we could write one over a T.V. show, she said yes BUT donot use the same charters or plots so i was going to write House of Anubis: The New Class or something like that anyways i was hoping if you could help me find a plot for my book PLZE, i can't think of what the Mystery/polt should be. Plze write back ASAP thanks. BTW i am new here. :) and i love ur wikia!!:)HayleeMonroe 21:08, January 13, 2012 (UTC)HayleeMonroe thanks thanks it is just i dont really know that much about Egyptian mytolgy(sory i spelled that wrong) so it hard for me to come up with a plot/mystery for my book. LOL sorry and thanks HayleeMonroe 02:39, January 14, 2012 (UTC)HayleeMonroe Hi Rachim thak you and the othe admins for giving me such a warm welcome to this wikia. Gif Ohai. I finally made a gif. Not as bad as the first, not great. It's of Alex Daddario, though, not Jen. Icy You're not lost, just misdirected. 14:36, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ? I was just on last night and Wendesday night. I am very active in fact more than you. [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Holidays) 22:20, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Rachim! Nene just spoke to me on chat about the admins taking her rights. I told her to deal with it and saidshe's online more then you and me and started nagging. She threatened to talk to Icy and Sanse (or what ever the name is) and blocked me Lmao :L Yuki Z 22:42, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rachim, How are you? OMG! TEAM FABINA 4EVER!!!! Aren't you excited to see what happens next in Season 2? please finish back to the past Im cofused with your fan fic please write more Sibuna1345 21:42, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Just wanted to say you are doing a great job on the Wiki! lol btw my favorite character is Nina too xD -- Vanessa Straffi Character Pages Hi! For the character pages, how should we arrange the blurbs? Or should they remain where they are in the beginning? I think it will make a good character description. αмρℓїϝу23 03:47, January 23, 2012 (UTC) hi rach. i was wonderinG if i couldntell u something in private. ik ur an admin so maybe u can help. well thxs! go to my talk page and plz send me a message when ur on. thxs rach! ur an awesome admin! --Hoa619 04:04, January 25, 2012 (UTC)hoa619 How do you the whole thing with "This user loves?" Thanks MysteriousCollector 04:45, January 26, 2012 (UTC) The "Eddie" page on the drop down menu redirects you to an every single edit page, and it may be confusing for some users. The "Eddie Miller" page is harder to find...I'm just trying to help the site be more organized